The Internet allows users to access data remotely through a computer. Traditionally, the computer has been a desktop unit or laptop. Mobile devices now have the computing power to access data remotely and effectively function as a desktop or laptop.
Notwithstanding, there are numerous issues related to serving content to mobile devices. Each mobile device will have varying capabilities such as resident software applications, screen size, memory capacity, and processing power. Additionally, there are many preferences that a user may have or be subject to that when incorporated into the content serving process, limit the ability to serve content.
Effectively managing mobile device capabilities and user preferences would provide improved and enhanced content access on a mobile device.